Party Hats
Party Hat redirects here. For other uses, see Party Hats (disambiguation), and for the item, see Party Hat (item). The Party Hats, alongside with the pins, are some of the very few items that will never come back in Club Penguin. They are only given out on special occasions, the most famous reason being Club Penguin's anniversaries each year. Party hats are always pointy at the top and covered in two different colors in stripes that alternate colors (except the 3rd anniversary hat that had three different colors,the 5th anniversary hat had 5 colors, and the 6th anniversary hat had 4 colors). Anniversary Party Hats Club Penguin's anniversary (birthday) is every year on October 24, and every year it is celebrated at the Coffee Shop. The first (2006) and second (2007) anniversary party hats were only available for one day. However, the third (2008) anniversary hat was available for a whole weekend, and the Town was also decorated for the small anniversary party. The fourth (2009) was held for one day only however due to technical issues, it was extended one more day. The fifth (2010) was held for three days because the party started one day before. The sixth (2011) was available for five days. All of the Party Hats are considered rare as they will never return. *First is the Party Hat. This is commonly called the "Beta Hat". It was pink and yellow. This was given out on Club Penguin's Beta Test Party on September 21, 2005. The Beta Hat is the rarest and most sought after items in Club Penguin. *Then came the 1st Anniversary Hat, from the first Club Penguin Anniversary. It was green and blue. This was given out on October 24, 2006. *Then the 2nd Anniversary Hat, from the second Club Penguin Anniversary. It was yellow and orange. This was given out on October 24, 2007. *Then the 3rd Anniversary Hat, from the third Club Penguin Anniversary. It was orange, yellow and dark blue. It was hidden in a cake decoration at the Coffee Shop. You had to press a button on the Wish-Maker 3000 to blow the top off in order to receive it. *Then the 4th Year Party Hat, from the fourth Club Penguin Anniversary. It was light blue and purple. It was hidden in a piñata decoration at the Coffee Shop. You had to move your cursor to the pinata until it broke to receive it. This was given out on the weekend of October 24, 2009. It used to be thought that the 4th Anniversary Hat would have been green, aqua, and blue. But it was confirmed untrue when the party took place and the real hat was released. *Then the 5th Anniversary Hat, from the fifth Club Penguin Anniversary. Its colors were red, yellow, orange, turquoise and green. It was hidden in a box in the Coffee Shop. To receive it, you had to click the box to open the present. It was also the first party hat to be five different colors. *Then the 6th Anniversary Hat. from the sixth Club Penguin Anniversary. There were four colors on the hat. The colors were orange, black, green and purple. The hat was trapped in a balloon in the Coffee Shop when you had to click the needle on the top left to pop it while the hat lands on the table where the cake is. It was given out one day early before the Anniversary and it was also given out during the Halloween Party 2011, All the party hats are rare because, they will never return. Trivia *Club Penguin has stated that party hats will never return, so they will always be rare. *Yellow is the most common color in the hats, appearing in four out of the seven hats. Gallery PartyHats.PNG|Most of the party hats from the Beta to the 4th Party Hat during the 5th Anniversary Party File:Beta_Tester_Party_Hat.jpg|Party Hat. File:1st_Anniversary_Party_Hat.jpg|1st Anniversary Party Hat. File:2nd_Anniversary_Party_Hat.jpg|2nd Anniversary Party Hat. File:3rd_Anniversary_Party_Hat.jpg|3rd Anniversary Party Hat. File:4th_Anniversary_Party_Hat.png|4th Anniversary Party Hat. 5YPH.png|5th Anniversary Party Hat. 6th Anniversary Hat.png|6th Anniversary Hat. File:Hatparty.png|A line of penguins wearing party hats. Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Head Items Category:Hats